Magnetic random-access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile memory. Performing read and write operations in MRAM devices is orders of magnitude faster than performing read and write operations in conventional long-term storage devices, such as hard disk drives. Furthermore, MRAM devices are more compact and consume less power than hard disk drives and other conventional long-term storage devices.
A typical MRAM device includes an array of memory cells. Word lines extend along rows of the memory cells, and bit lines extend along columns of the memory cells. Each memory cell is thus located at a cross-point of a word line and a bit line. The memory cell stores a bit of information as an orientation of a magnetization. The magnetization of each memory cell may have one of two stable orientations at any given time, parallel and anti-parallel, which correspond to logical values of zero and one.
To change the value stored at a desired memory cell, the appropriate word and bit lines are biased to switch the magnetic orientation of the memory cell. Because each line crosses over a number of memory cells, the word and bit lines are carefully biased so only the desired memory cell, at the cross-point of the word and bit lines, has its magnetic orientation switched. Such selectivity can be difficult to accomplish, however, although it is nevertheless important for implementing accurate and reliable MRAM devices.
A magnetic random-access memory (MRAM) cell according to an embodiment of the invention comprises a magnetic storage element, and two write conductors. The magnetic storage element has an easy axis and a hard axis. One of the write conductors is positioned along one of the easy axis and the hard axis. The other write conductor is positioned at a non-parallel and non-perpendicular angle to both the easy and hard axes.